Lost
by Marialena-Princess Of The Moon
Summary: He walks between life and death.He can't see,he can't hear.He can't feel.He is lost in the darkness of his soul.Memories haunt him and tears fall.


A man who had given all of his life to protect everything he cared about , he made many mistakes but he desired only one thing in this world that is filled with hate and pain , he wished to find peace so nobody else would have to face those hardships that he had to live through .

He walked the path of the traitor , of the murderer so that they could be safe even if that was so hard for him , nobody knew the burdens he had to bear deep inside him . His heart was wounded and his body was hanging by a thread but his spirit was stronger than everything else…All for their sake , he sacrificed it all .

He felt his breath being taken away by the hands of the Gods that had made his life a game for their entertainment , his knees were so weak that they couldn't hold him, he fell like the sakura petal falls from the tree but this time instead of pink the petal was painted crimson red .

Droplets of blood fell to the ground as his neck and lungs were burning from all the pain . It hurt him so much that he wanted to scream but he won't .

He tried to stand up but falls yet again , a single tear runs to his cheek as he closes his eyes .

He knows that he has to escape from this dark place but he is unable , he can't take it anymore.

He musters all of his courage and stands up , every step feels like an eternity as he tries to reach his final destination but the hands of fate send him to another place .

His vision blurs and with a last pained smile… he… is…

Gone .

_There he stands almost like a statue , his eyes don't have even one hint of life in them._

_The sky starts crying like he wants to but he can't anymore he has cried so many times since the day that everything was taken from him ._

_By the hands of his own brother ._

_But now he knows the true meaning behind his actions , they were made to protect him but how can he be the same after everything he has been through ?_

_His friend always told him that he needs to leave the past behind him and live the present but that isn't so easy as it sounds ._

_The truth is that he always wanted to hide somewhere far away from this bitter world so he could live in peace but this was not possible ._

_He had to take revenge for their deaths but he never wanted to become so cruel and cold ._

_His heart was taken away from him that day along with his happiness ._

_Small flowers bloomed in his life but they yet again withered….apart…._

_Hatred and pain that's what his heart was filled with ._

_He is sick and tired of everything ._

_He doesn't want to live anymore ._

_His life means nothing to anyone because he is a criminal and a murderer , who would care for somebody like him ?_

_He walks away from the graveyard that all of his past friends are buried in ._

_Then a small wind caresses his face and he feels like somebody is calling him ._

_" __**Sasuke . "**__ His eyes widen as he turns around ._

_These voices belong to __**them **__the only ones that ever loved him ._

_There they stand smiling as always ._

_A blonde haired boy with happy blue eyes is grinning at him " __**Sasuke ! " **__he calls once more ._

_" __**Sasuke-kun ! **__" A young girl walks closer to him her bright green eyes shining as her long pink hair is being caressed by the wind ._

_" __**Sasuke . " **__A serious yet relaxed voice says gently as he smiles behind his mask ._

_The black haired boy doesn't move ._

_He turns to walk away because he knows….they are not real ._

_They are just ghosts of the past that keep him company sometimes or creations of his mind ._

_He is lost ._

_Walking between life and death ._

_Nothing matters to him ._

_He isn't alive , he is just an empty vessel ._

_He knows that ._

_He wishes that he could forget everything but he can't ._

_The memories will always haunt him ._

_Laughs are heard as he walks towards them and his best friend runs to hug him tears running from his blue eyes that are filled with happiness ._

_But he doesn't feel anything , he isn't there ._

_He is gone ._

_He can't see ._

_He can't hear ._

_He can't feel ._

_He is lost ._

_The end_

This is just a small oneshot to show their feelings…I hope you liked it !

Please review !


End file.
